New to the Crew: A Young Hopeful
} |supertitle = Operation |name = New to the Crew: A Young Hopeful (Part I) |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = SutherlandBanner.PNG |px = 270x360px |prerequisites = Speak to Sutherland in Herald's Rest |josephine_time = Locked |josephine_result = |leliana_time = 0:48:00 |leliana_result = Gold (50-65), Questline ends |cullen_time = 1:00:00 |cullen_result = Gold (50-65), unlocks A Patrol for the Crew (Part II) |location = Skyhold - War table |next = A Patrol for the Crew |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} New to the Crew: A Young Hopeful is a war table operation in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition After Skyhold gets its first set of repairs, speak to Sutherland on the second floor of Herald's Rest tavern. Operation text Advisor suggestions Josephine - N/A Leliana - 0:48:00 Cullen - 1:00:00 Results Leliana Cullen Rewards Leliana * Gold (50-65) * Questline ends Cullen * Gold (50-65) * Unlocks A Patrol for the Crew (Part II) operation. Notes * Completing with Leliana causes Sutherland to leave Skyhold. * Completing with Cullen opens up the next operation which can be made available by speaking to Sutherland again and choosing the dialogue option, "Keep training." This begins a chain that can span eight war table operations and one small quest. Subsequent Operations * A Patrol for the Crew - Cullen Only (~100 gold) * Outfitting the Crew - (30 influence) * A Test of Mettle and the Crew - Leliana (continues chain; 30 influence), Josephine/Cullen (ends chain; ~40-65 gold) * A Crew of Ambassadors - ( ) * A Crew of Adventurers - ( ) * Sutherland and Company Missing (operation) - (30 influence) * Sutherland and Company Missing (quest) - (Storm Coast. No reward outside of continuing the quest chain and however much XP is earned from killing the darkspawn.) * A Company of Heroes - ( ) * Some follow up dialogue will be triggered upon visiting Sutherland after the completion of this chain. He and his crew imply that they are gifting some amount of gold at this point but no reward is actually given. * Like this operation, visiting Sutherland's spot in the tavern is necessary to advance the chain following the completion of "A Patrol for the Crew", "Outfitting the Crew", "A Test of Mettle and the Crew", and "A Crew of Adventurers". Bugs * While this operation can be started at any point after the first time leaving and returning to Skyhold, bear in mind that in order to complete the eight-part operation chain to its full extent, the seventh part—Sutherland and Company Missing (operation)—must be completed before starting What Pride Had Wrought. If it has not been obtained before completing What Pride Had Wrought, talking to the NPC who is meant to activate the operation on the war table will yield no results. If it is obtained but not completed for a reward upon starting What Pride Had Wrought, it will disappear from the map on returning to Skyhold after the mission. Category:War table operations